ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Max Justice/The Skunk's Wrath
This is the sixth issue for Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript It begins in a mysterious place. A female figure is then seen, being working on a full force device that could destroy an entire building. She laughs and speaks in a heavy German accent. *'Sara:' Brilliant! Die only thing ich need ist ein test subject. Let's see... She looks at her computer and finds a lab near the city border. She laughs as she inserts a code. At Sally's house, she and Amy are watching TV as Cream and Nicole are doing a research about love. *'Cream:' Wow! Impressive! *'Nicole:' Why are we doing this? *'Cream:' Well... so we can seduce Tails. *'Nicole:' Oh. (giggles) Wow... Thry start daydreaming and drool. Amy and Sally notice. *'Amy:' (sarcastically) Great... Those lovebirds must be daydreaming about Tails. *'Sally:' Yeah... She recieves a phone call. *'Sally:' Hello? *'Sonic:' Hi. Sorry if I'm interupting something, but me and Knuckles will be out for a few days. *'Amy:' Where? And why? *'Sonic:' Well, some Muskbots captured us and we're now trying to escape from one of Eggman's camps. *'Sally:' Ugh, we are coming. Is Tails with you? *'Sonic:' No, but a friend of Knuckles is with us. *'Amy and Sally:' Is it a chick? *'Knuckles:' Yes, but she's with me. *'Sonic:' Ah yes. Come the quickest you can, love you two. *'Sally:' You too. *'Amy:' Bye. They hang up as they stand up and rush. *'Cream:' Where are you going? *'Sally:' Somewhere. *'Amy:' Take care of yourselves while we're out. *'Cream:' Fine. They hug and kiss them in their forehead as they leave. Later, they are sleeping as Nicole then starts suddenly waking up as her eyes are now red. She then arrives somewhere. *'Sara:' (VO) What's die password? *'Nicole:' Long live the Queen. *'Sara:' (VO) Gut! Come in! She does. Cream has just observed through the window as she gasps and grabs her phone to make a call. *'Tails:' Hello? *'Cream:' Hi. *'Tails:' Cream, why are you calling me at this time of the night? *'Cream:' Something happened to Nicole. I think she was hacked. *'Tails:' Later. I’m sleepy. We’ll deal with her later. *'Cream:' Or you come or I'll tell Amy you've been mean to me. *'Tails:' I’m too tired. I need to sleep. Please. *'Cream:' Fine. If something happens to her, I'll say it's your fault. *'Tails:' Can we please do it tomorrow? I’m about to pass out. She groans and hangs up angrily. She then realizes his reasoning. *'Cream:' Wait...what time is it? She checks her phone and sees it's already past midnight. *'Cream:' Maybe I should wait. She yawns and goes to sleep. At the moment, Nicole just arrived at Sara's lair. *'Sara:' Willkommen to mein fortress, Ms. Lynx. *'Nicole:' Thanks. Who are you? *'Sara:' Your Queen. You're now mein servant und ich need you for ein special project. *'Nicole:' Tell. She shows Taylor's laboratory. *'Sara:' Here! Dies isch mein rival's laboratory und I'll need you to hack all of ist top secret files. Get it? *'Nicole:' Yeah. *'Sara:' Gut! We'll attack tomorrow! Now, get some rest! She leaves as Nicole grabs a picture, being that of Tails as she sighs. *'Nicole:' I have to do this! I hope you'll join me soon! She kisses the photo as she falls asleep. Cuts to a few hours later as Tails is now awake. *'Tails:' Ugh, I hope Cream has a good explanation for what she did last night... He calls her. *'Cream:' Hi, Miles. Listen, sorry for last night, I didn't realize what time it was. But it's still urgent. *'Tails:' (chuckles) It's okay. So what is it? *'Cream:' It's Nicole. She left home yesterday for no reason as I saw her talking to someone suspicious. Some sort of skunk. *'Tails:' (surprised) A skunk? Hold on, I think I might have something about it. I'll be there in some minutes. He hangs up as he takes his laptop and a backpack, heading to Sally's house. Some minutes later, he arrives. *'Cream:' Just in time. Any clue about it? *'Tails:' Apparently, she's a demented skunk named Sara. Her family hails from Goldbüren. She was previously arrested due to attempting to murder her former colleague Taylor the Tiger. *'Cream:' Oh my... That's awful! But why Nicole? *'Tails:' Not sure. But it could be related to the fact that she's an A.I. *'Cream:' Oh. That makes sense... (notices and gasps) She could be used to hack any important database! *'Tails:' I have a feeling where she might go. He opens a website, revealing to be Taylor's laboratory. *'Cream:' You mean revenge? *'Tails:' Bingo. We gotta go, we need to save them the fastest we can! C'mon! They speed off. At the moment, Nicole arrives at the laboratory. *'Nicole:' (sighs) Showtime. She enters through a wall as she hacks the security system, shutting it down. She laughs. *'Nicole:' Ah. She enters as Taylor is nearby, eating Doritos and drinking Mountain Dew. *'Nicole:' (thinking) She's distracted. It’s time to strike. She enters the main room. At the moment, Tails and Cream are flying by to find the laboratory. * Category:Transcripts